The Changing of Stages
by fizzyfurofknives
Summary: AU Modern Day: High School - Clove Sevena wanted to have a normal school year as always, but fails ultimately due to one boy, Cato Hadley. He wants her deeply, but Clove feels mixed emotions. How will Cato get to success? Clato! Complete now! And may the changing of stages be celebrated.
1. Chapter 1

**So when I began reading all this Clato fanfic I started with the Games stories but I've gotten linked to Modern Day AUs in high school, so I got this idea that popped in to my head like "OH, LESLIE WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ONE?" and I replied to myself like "OH WOW WHAT AN IDEA" and the voice was like "HECK YEAH WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME" and I was all like "YO LIKE POTATOES!" and they were all like "LESLIE YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THEM PEEPS ALL BORED ALREADY" and so I've decided to stop typing like this and actually write something related to this actual story! "WHAT AN IDEA LESLIE!" I know, I'm a genius when I talk to myself. Wait whaaa? I just learned how to swim without floaties. Ohh! Jealous? Gosh I'm stupid well here's the normal author's note I thought I was gonna write:**

**Hi! I really like Modern Day AU's for Clato so I thought I should write one! Hope you enjoy! I don't own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins does so props to her! :) Also props to Isabelle Furhman and Alexander Ludwig for BEING Cato and Clove! Luv them! Enjoy! BTW every "line" I make make switches from Cato to Clove's POV.**

Chapter 1

Clove's POV:

Back to school today. Woohoo? Nah, no bother even thinking about it that way. I have been DREADING this day. And having to wake up at 7:15 regularly once again isn't that big of a "yippee" moment either. But what the heck, I'll see Kat and Annie. Being besties with them, they're probably gonna be the only way I'll ever survive these first few days of getting back in routine. There will be other "friends" but who knows how they've changed? Plus there's Marvel I have to deal with. That'll be extra nice.

I take a quick shower and change in to casual clothes, graphic tee and skinny jeans. I plod down the stairs to find a note.

**Clo-**

**Had to go in early, there was an emergency at the diner. Mom and Dad are at Grandma's, they'll be back next week. I texted Kat's older sis Prim, she's picking you up at 7:45. Don't be late! See you at 5.**

**-Sabrina**

Great, Mom and Dad won't be home. Extra chores are what I think of…..

I sit there slowly eating a bagel. I'm startled by my phone buzzing.

**Katniss**

**On our way over, be ready in about um… 59 sec.**

I simply reply,

**Kk I'll wait outside**

I pick up my messenger bag and wait on my porch in about 18 seconds, listening to music on my iPhone, when almost exactly 41 seconds later Prim's car comes up and a slight honk.

I run to the car, give Kat a little hug through the window, and hop in.

"Hey Clo! How ya doin?"

"Good, it's great to see you again! Hey Prim!"

Prim smiles at me. Dang, these girls are SO beautiful!

"First day, Clo, thoughts?" Kat asks

"I'm not exactly excited, but I've felt worse before."

We pull in to the school drop-off zone while Kat exclaims, "Well I am so hyped up! I'm gonna see Peeta again!"

We start to open our doors when Prim gets a suspicious/worried/upset/surprised look on her face "Ahem, who is this 'Peeta'?"

"Tell you later, we're gonna be late! See ya!"

"I better get a response, Katniss!" Prim says before driving away.

We walk in, put our stuff in our lockers and go to our first class, that luckily we have together, chemistry.

* * *

Late the first day, whatever. 10 minutes after the bell I stroll down the hallways to my first class, what is it? I check my schedule.

**1 – Chem**

**2 – Math**

**3 – Gym**

**4 – Lunch**

**5 – Study Hall**

**6 – History**

**7 – Language **

**8 – Football **

Chemistry, I hate that class. The teacher, Ms….. uh… Trinket, I think, is so obnoxious I could die. Whatever, I'll just find out who I'll be with the whole year.

I walk in and all eyes are on me. They all look back once they see me though, because last year I was late enough to be expelled, but I am mighty fine at making up excuses and you get a little bit of an advantage when your uncle is the principal and your mom is the secretary. Everyone looks like they already have their assigned partners except one girl on the other side of the room. I had Ms. Trinket last year, so she shouldn't be surprised that I'm late.

"Late as usual, your partner is Clove S."

"Who's that, exactly?" It's weird, that name sounds so familiar from last year, and usually I know anyone whose name I hear.

"She's the only one without a partner, genius." I glare at her when she turns away. I go up to the girl across the room, and suddenly I remember why I know her name. She's pretty much friends with all my friends, yet I don't remember having a big conversation with her.

"Finally managed to show up. Well I already finished half the project and I'll finish it, so consider it done."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"Don't want you ruining the whole thing.." she mutters to "herself" while sighing. I sigh after I hear it, because everyone thinks I'm the stupidest guy here. Not true, people!

She quickly looks at me after about 10 minutes off me doing nothing and demands

"Go get the…" I didn't catch the last part of what she said because I got lost in her beautiful emerald eyes. I never noticed that about her. Maybe it's because I used to be with Glimmer when I met Clove. Biggest mistake of my life. Her facial features are so intriguing. Apparently she's stopped talking and I've been looking at her for too long because she ends up flicking my forehead and I snap out of it. Ow, she has a powerful finger!

"Snap out of it! Get a pair of goggles, you idiot! You're gonna burn your eyes out if some of these chemicals get to touch you! Also get another glass and ask Ms. Trinket if we can use the materials on the "Next Semester" shelf, got it?" she says, obviously annoyed and angry at me.

"Okay, okay!" I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"Jeez, bossy." I mutter walking away.

"Shut up!" she says rather loud, and the people next to us chuckle a little bit.

I remember that I forgot to look at who was in my class because I was looking for Clove. I start to try to get a good look when a familiar high pitched voice gets right in my face.

"Hey babe!"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not your "babe" anymore, Glimmer. We're not together. Scram."

"Sweetie I miss you! Please come back to me! I'll behave like a good girl to you!"

"You're sick, Glimmer, go catch up with your little friends over there and you can go twiddle your little thumbs and act like a bunch of 7 year olds over there, okay?"

"You know, you're kinda like a jerk now, and if you get back together with me, I can help you get a better personality, honey!"

"Leave."

"COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES BY NOW!" Clove hollers in my ear.

"It's not my fault! She got in my way!"

"Doesn't matter anyway, I already got the stuff, moron."

"Grunch," I mutter.

"Shut up." She says once again, this time a little bit scarier. Can't believe she scared the mighty Cato. Wait, wait, wait, no, I worded that wrong. A little bit more intense, that's good. No one ever scares the mighty Cato.

I walk back over to our table, but Glimmer pops up in front of me really fast and I get so startled I fall back and push my hands forward on reflex. Apparently I pushed Glimmer a little too hard, because she falls right on to Clove and I's table, right in front of Clove, smashing our project. More like the entire project. At first Clove looks shocked but then she closes her mouth and you can see her tense up. It looks like she's trying to calm down and stop some type of anger, but she "fails" I guess you could say, because she starts yelling maniacally. I'm pretty sure Vietnam could hear her.

"Look what you did, you idiot! You ruined the whole freakin' project I've been working on for almost the whole period, you jerk! Now I have to start all freakin' over, and duplicate what I exactly just did… AND without my notes! They got all covered up with this freakin' chemical, I'll be lucky if the notebook even stays solid! Thanks a lot!" Well this hasn't been a good day. Everyone is watching us now.

"Your welcome?"

"Oh, don't play sarcasm with me, prettyboy."

"Once again, it's her fault! Not mine!"

"It's not my fault, baby!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Sheesh," Glimmer says to me.

The bell rings and everyone packs up to go, including Clove. I try to talk to her.

"Look, Clove-" I start but get interrupter by her.

"Just shut up and get out of here." She says coldly.

Well that was a bad impression. Maybe if this day went a little better she would be closer to being my girlfr-

What am I thinking?

She hates me, get over her!

But something inside me won't let me do that.

**Well that was a boat load to take in, and really fast, so sorry. Cuz I just read it and I was like, whoa, things are happening so quickly! But it makes sense since I wrote it in only 20 mins so, ya know, BOOBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Thanks fo staying with my story you're very nice peoples ;) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Cato's POV:

Lunchtime! :)

The whole morning I was constantly looking at Clove, thinking about my thoughts. Odd think to think about, huh. Peeta keeps constantly having to bring me back to reality. I guess it's been happening a little too often. I end up with a red cheek.

"Cato! Dude! Earth to Cato!" Peeta screams in my ears. I don't respond fast enough for him because he slaps me, really hard, but it's not exactly that pain that makes me disappointed. He broke my deep thoughts. Wow, Cato, you sound gay now. Gross.

"What?" I pout annoyed. "What was that for?"

"Well we've kinda been talking to you and all you've been doing is nod. What's gotten in to you?" They were talking to me?

"Nothing, I'm just, ya know, thinking."

Suddenly all Marvel, Gale, Thresh, Finn and Peeta look at each other then yell all at the same time, "GAY!" And they start laughing at me.

"Ah, that makes sense, since you guys don't think I now understand why you're all idiots!" I say sarcastically. We laugh a little then sit down by our gal-friends.

"Hey guys." Greets Annie, happy as usual. We all say our hellos and just sit there eating. I sit directly across from Clove. Guess I should clear things up, while there's this awkward silence.

"Look, Clove, I'm sor-"

"Don't, worry about it, I actually mean to thank you. Since Glimmer destroyed the entire thing and my convincing I just have to write a 10 sentence paper on how beautiful Ms. Trinket is. It's all good."

"Cool. So, we're friends now?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." She looks down to eat her food. I smile like an idiot and nod, but stop myself when I notice everyone except for Katniss is looking at us more intensely than normal.

"What's your problem?" I say obviously annoyed. Everyone stays silent until Clove gets up to use the bathroom. Marvel is the first to say something.

"So that's why you wouldn't respond!" he exclaims, and all the guys nod in agreement.

"What?" I say defensively.

"Well it's obvious you've got a thing for Clove, now, huh?" Gale says.

"I do not!"

"Then why did you start smiling like a retard when she confirmed you guys were friends again?" Marvel asks. I'm thinking of a clever comeback when the girls enter the conversation.

"Yeah, seriously, Cato, you've never acted so 'friendly'" Jackie says sarcastically.

"I don't like Clove that way!" I quietly shout at them so Clove won't hear just in case she walks back any second now.

"DENIAL!" Finnick laughs.

"Finny is right, Cato! Anyway, there's no need to hide it, she is beautiful."

"Yeah, she's hot, man!" Marvel immediately adds in. And then there's Finnick making it all romantic and stuff again.

"But not as hot as the beauteous Annie Cresta, here." He says right before she puts her hand over heart and gets pecked on her lip.

"Gross…" Thresh mumbles. "Don't worry Thresh, there is a very lucky girl waiting out there for you," Jackie says. What is this school, a chick flick?

"Anyway, there's no denying you've been keeping you're eye on her. You did always say she looked nice at parties, ya know." Gale adds. So THAT'S why I remember having small conversations with her. It's been killing me.

"Just shut up, Gale, I was just trying to be nice."

"Talk about stubborn over here," Johanna mutters, earning a few chuckles from everyone. Hmm. Forgot she was here. I'm about to protest when Clove walks back.

"Who's stubborn?' she asks. "I'll tell you later." Katniss says.

I really hope Katniss doesn't really tell.

That'd just be kinda awkward.

* * *

AT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME TIME

I just remember. "Oh yeah, speaking of later, Foxy, can I come over after school? I really wanna see Eddie! He's in town this week, right?!" Foxy is our little nickname for Jackie, which is her big nickname for Jacqueline, because when she does her hair the right way, she really does look like a fox.

"Yeah, sure, and how'd you know Eddie was here?"

"Duh, Facebook. He's one of my friends, you know."

"That's kinda awkward, cuz he's my cousin and I'm not even his friend."

"Well maybe that's because he likes me better."

"True dat!"

Cato interrupts our little conversation. "Uh, who is this "Eddie", exactly?" for some reason everyone starts trying to hold in laughter, for I reason I don't know. Right when he notices he immediately starts talking again. "It's kind of confusing to listen to a conversation that I don't necessarily get at all." Everyone keeps chuckling and I give them all a confused look.

"Well, Eddie is Foxy's cousin."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Oh, well, he's REALLY cute and charming and cute and he's super sweet!'

"Eh, he's okay. But Clove really likes seeing him a lot for some reason, so ya know." I scrunch my nose at her several times. The whole group first looks at Cato, who looked down suddenly for some reason, but then everyone starts this conversation about sulfuric acid, so I just look around. Hmm, didn't notice they painted the lunchroom neon orange. Odd. While I'm looking around, I catch a glimpse of Cato. He looks kind of upset, or angry. He's really red and is looking diagonally down at the bare table, breathing a little it heavily. And right after the Eddie conversation and the chuckles too. Or is that jealousy? Don't matter, got to get to my next class anyway. I just bid my goodbyes and start walking to my next class. Italian. YAY!

* * *

RIGHT AFTER LAST PERIOD

Football tryouts for the freshmen and other newbies were today, so us juniors didn't do much. And after all of doing nothing came the crowd of people speeding out of the school. I spot our group of girls. No Clove. Oh, that's right, track. So I look over to the other field and watch her finish her last lap. So swift! I notice her hair swinging back and forth and vice versa, and her eyes looking determined. She's in front by a lot. I've been watching long enough to notice that she almost is overlapping someone. I'm nudged back to real life by Marvel, followed by everyone else.

"You've got it bad, man" Thresh laughs.

"How bout you and Jackie, huh?" I snap back at him.

"Well, we're actually dating, dude."

I'm about to slap him in the face when Clove and everyone else get over here. I just observe her until she laughs.

"Whattaya want, dude?" she says, slightly giggling.

Meanwhile everyone around us is chuckling.

I glare at them.

I want a lot more than you think, Clove

**Okay, not very good, neither was the last one, but ya know, whatevs. BOOBYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Ello! Thanks fo stayin and reviewing! Now, before I begin, I'm in love with another story by another person and if you like my story you'll love theirs. It's another modern day Clato AU called "Climbing The Walls" by RandomGirl200, she's really good! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Clove's POV:

SAME DAY, 6PM AT FOXY'S HOUSE

Foxy just let me in, and I'm happy to see Eddie on the couch playing Halo 4, a game I absolutely adore. Eddie then turns his head and smiles at me.

"Hey, Clover." He says right before winking. I laugh. No one ever calls me Clover, except for Sabrina, sometimes. Just act casual, Clove.

"Eddie, what a surprise!" I say, hoping it doesn't sound sarcastic in any way possible. Foxy gives me the 'are you serious?' look and I just pretend I don't notice.

"Halo 4?! I love that game! I have it!" I say enthusiastically.

Eddie looks at me surprised. "Wow, really? Jackie, how are you even friends with this girl?" she glares at him. "Well Clove, wanna join? You can too, Jackie, but, you're probably gonna make us lose." He shrugs facetiously. I can't help but laugh. She gives a pouty face to us. We start a game, and I get more kills than Eddie. The whole evening goes on with varieties of video games until I have to leave at 1130. I think I talked to Eddie more than his cousin, one of my best friends. He's sooo cute!

"Well, I must be going. Sabrina's probably freaking out." Foxy suddenly gets a really worried and concerned face.

"You didn't tell her you were here?! My mom would kill me for that!"

"Yeah, she would." Eddie adds and laughs.

"Nah, I didn't tell Sabrina. I will, though, and as long as I'm home before midnight, she won't call the police. Talk about overprotective sometimes. But don't worry. See ya Monday, Foxy! Bye, Eddie!" I start walking out the door when someone stops me.

"Wait, Clove, I was wondering if you wanna, um, go with me to a get-together at my friend Chris' house. He's right by the beach."

"Oh, is that tomorrow? I was already going! Thresh is his brother, right?" Wow. Small world.

"Yeah, Thresh is his brother! But let's actually interact we're there, okay? Maybe, introduce the groups, kinda combine, ya know?"

"I totally get you. See ya then!" I smile and walk, out the door, drive home, and let myself in. 11:55. Oh, boy.

Sabrina is on the kitchen table with her phone out. She looks at me and frowns.

"Clove! Where were you! I've been worried sick!" she shouts angrily.

"Just at Foxy's, sorry Brina, I forgot to ask." I act like I actually forgot. She bought it, alright.

"Okay, but NEVER do that! If mom found out I lost you in LA, imagine what she'd do!"

There's an awkward silence.

"So, what'd you do at Jackie's?" she asks casually, as if the past 5 minutes just disappeared.

"Oh, her cousin Eddie was there, so we just played video games, so nothing much, really."

"Hmm, I thought you guys did a lot more usually."

"Yeah, usually. Well whatever, I'm tired, gonna go to bed." I really AM exhausted.

"K. Oh, by the way, I don't have work tomorrow. I'm going to Prim's."

"Cool." I run up the stairs and fall asleep to "The Hunger Games," because I CANNOT sleep without a movie running. Especially such a good one like this.

* * *

TOMORROW IN CAR

I pull out my phone to see a text, from Marvel. This should be good.

**Marvel**

**So, how's the idea of Clove in her bikini, huh? Will you be DROOLING? Haha**

I glare at the phone. Oh, wait, he can't see me. Stupid.

**I've seen her in a bikini before, and I wasn't drooling! And I do NOT think like that! **

Gosh, talk about teasing. But now that I think about it, it doesn't necessarily seem like a bad idea…

.

_Buzz, buzz_

I expect Marvel but get Thresh.

**Thresh**

**You + Clove in a bikini. How are you even gonna handle this? Lol**

Seriously, people, what is up with this topic?

**I've seen her in a bikini before and I handled it! I barely even looked at her!**

I'm just sitting there driving when I get 4 buzzes. Wow, 2 texts at the same time.

**Marvel**

**But this is without Glimmer, dude. You forgot Clove's name like every 5 minutes.**

**Thresh**

**This is without Glimmer, man. I don't think you even remembered Clove's name last time.**

The messages are so similar that I send the same reply.

**First of all, I did know her name and second, Glimmer wasn't there so how could that make a difference?**

**Thresh**

**You were dating, so you didn't pay attention to other girls. Simple.**

**Marvel**

**Dating, hello? When you're dating you don't pay attention to other ladies. Simple, just like that.**

Once again, strangely similar.

**Whatever, I'm here.**

* * *

30 MINUTES BEFORE THRESH'S GET TOGETHER

"Gosh, guys! Can't I just wear a tankini?!" They are driving me crazy! They're going through every one of my bikinis and keep throwing the discards everywhere.

I guess these are the consequences of letting Katniss, Annie, Johanna, and Foxy in my room to prepare for some type of "party".

"Heck, no Clo! Ca… (she wanders off) Uhh, cake is gonna be there!" Annie exclaims. She's attempting to laugh, but failing horribly. Weird, right? Everyone starts crowding around me, except for Katniss, who just knows, and Foxy, who's deep in my walk in closet.

"Guys! Give her a little space!" Kat says. Thank you! I give her a grateful smile.

"Hey Clove, you like the plumeria one?" Foxy yells from inside my closet. I've been looking for that! I jerk my head up and nod frantically.

"Yeah! I've been looking for that for ages!" I smile like crazy and get changed. I got the swimwear in Hawaii when I went with Kat and Annie.

We're all ready so we head off in Kat's car.

We all walk in and I search like crazy for Eddie. Right when I see him I wave flirtatiously. All the girls but Foxy look at each other worried. Foxy just looks down, biting her lip. Wonder what that's about. I see Cato, Thresh, Marvel, Peeta, and Finnick enter the scene.

"Hey, Clover." His new personal signature, I suspect. He winks, as usual. I laugh, as usual. We go in for a hug. OMGOSH!

Everybody sharply turn their head to Cato, who suddenly turned his head to the side. This again, ugh.

What are they keeping from me?!

* * *

AT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME TIME

A wave of jealousy goes through me. I'll get him back. Wait, no, that'd be weird. I hide my face and intensity of the moment by simply turning my head. To make it "seem" like I'm not so angry I decide to get this going already.

"So, shall we proceed to the beach?" I ask stiffly.

"Yeah, SURE" Annie says, emphasizing the SURE. The girls all giggle and the boys all chuckle. How can Clove be so oblivious?

The "other" group, I guess I can call it, run upstairs. Eddie stays back a second and explains before kissing her on the cheek lightly and running off with the others. She looks really surprised, but happy. She smiles at Jackie, laughing slightly and blushing. Meanwhile, I'm trying not to slap him in the face. Come on, Cato, pull it together. And once more everyone looks at me and starts laughing. SHUT UP PEOPLE!

We all walk outside and hit the beach. All of the boys pick up their girls and run in to the water. Clove and I run separately, but still side by side with them. Clove looks off in to the distance, and while she's distracted everyone yells to me.

"PICK HER UP, CATO!" "GET HER!" "SHE'S DISTRACTED, GO FOR IT!"

They make it purposely loud so Clove hears them, and when she turns her head, I'm already speeding towards her and in a quick motion she's in my arms. This is… nice.

Let's see how far this goes. :)

I keep stopping myself from drooling.

Wow, Marvel.

* * *

AT PRETTY MUCH THE EXACT SAME TIME

He lifts me off the ground in to his arms.

"Put me down! LET GO!" I scream in to his ears.

"In a sec!" He yells back, laughing, along with the others.

I look up at him, and he looks down at me. I stare in to his eyes. Never noticed, but they're a really nice shade of light blue. I sort of get lost in them. And then he smiles down at me, and I can't help but smile back. We've just been looking at each other that we don't notice that we're right by the water. Marvel puts his foot in front of Cato's and we all plummet to the water, including Johanna and Marvel. Wait when did Johanna get here? I almost forgot they were even a couple.

The boys laugh at us, while the girls all sigh.

"See guys? I told you!" Marvel exclaims.

"What?" I ask, pretending to pout. They laugh at this sight.

"I told them that you guys were so focused on each other you wouldn't notice me going towards you to trip you guys!" Marvel explains.

"I got a good look at you two. I swear, it looked like you guys just got lost in each other! It was cute!" Annie yells at us. I roll my eyes and smile at Cato.

After quite a while of swimming, I get up to get some water. I go to the cooler to find Cato there, sitting comfortably on a chair next to Thresh. They look like they're in a deep conversation, so for fun I hide until they look away. I'm about to jump out and poke their stomachs but they begin conversing again. Why not stay here, behind this corner? I think to myself.

"I just, don't know if she feels the same about me, you know?" Cato says. Wonder who they're talking about.

"Well, man, I think you have a good chance. Don't hesitate. Even if she doesn't pull a straight out yes, it doesn't mean you can't be friends, okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if they're a couple. It'd be weird if I asked her and she told me she had a boyfriend."

"I don't think so. It looked like what happened earlier was just playing around, okay? I'm sure she'd love ya. Go for it."

"Thanks, man, I'll ask her at the right moment." He does a man-hug to Thresh and starts to walk out. I take this as my cue.

"HI!" I scream in his face and poke his stomach. Thresh and I laugh at a freaked-out Cato.

"Gosh, Clove, you freaked me out!" He admits. Thresh suddenly gets a serious face.

"So what are you doing back here, shouldn't you be out there?" he asks.

"Well, I've been swimming a while, probably gonna relax now, just getting some water. Wanna hang out on the deck for a while?" I ask. Cato looks back at Thresh, who smiles and nods lightly.

"Sure." He says happily.

I'm starting to have a strange new feeling towards him.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

We've been conversing a while, and there's a casual little break. Might as well take this time to find out some more about her relationship status.

"Hey, so Marvel keeps asking me over and over, are you and Eddie an item?" I make it seem like I don't care, really.

"No, not really, just a good friend, ya know? We just play Halo and Black-ops and stuff like that." Wow, she's awesome!

"Oh, Cool."

"Yeah." I'm sitting there, thinking about how I should word this. I look at Thresh through the window. I signal him for help.

BRIEF: THRESH'S POV

Cato sends me a look calling for help. I shake my head and put one finger up, signaling him to wait a little. I will help him though. I don't want him to think I started their relationship. I pull out my phone and text Clove.

**Cato wants to ask you out. I've been sitting inside watching tv and he signaled me for help. I told him I wouldn't help him and that he should wait a second before asking you. Please answer honestly and if you answer no, decline nicely. I can't stand to see him after he gets turned down, and trust me, I've seen it. Good luck!**

**-Thresh**

I get a quick reply back.

**Clove**

**Wow, really! I didn't know he felt this way about me! Thanks for telling me, Thresh. If he asked me I right now I would've gotten a shocked face and he would've thought I wouldn't want to. And I'll be honest with you. I wouldn't say yes if not for today. Thanks!**

I smile and signal back to Cato, telling him to ask.

BRIEF: CLOVE'S POV

OMG HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!

Why am I this excited? I've never been.

He's really that awesome, isn't he?

BACK TO CATO'S POV:

AT PRETTY MUCH THE EXACT SAME TIME

Thresh signals that I should ask her now. Here I go.

"So, Clove I was wondering if maybe you wanna do something sometime." She gives a bright face then smiles.

"Oh, Cato, of course I will!" she smiles. A big relief comes over me.

"Great! So, when?" I ask her.

"Does tomorrow night to MooMovie work? We could see Skyfall! I haven't had time to!" Oh, MooMovie. The milkshake movie theater. I love it there!

"Sure! I haven't seen Skyfall either! Let's go, perhaps, at 6?"

"Okay! See you then! I should probably catch the girls up with this."

"Yeah, I have to go tell the guys."

"Cool."

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

I mean, yay.

**How'd you like it, was it okay? Did I succeed this time? Tell me if you liked it! And just to verify, the story I suggest is "Climbing The Walls" by RandomGirl200. Happy day to you all. BOOBYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! As usual, I must thank you fo staying with me, so thank you fo staying with me! I'd like to thank Clato27 for their continued support and give them some credit for helping me a little bit with this chapter, and for helping me choose some decisions, each of which would change the entire story. Thank you! Clato27 is a good writer, as well as a good reader, so you can do that too. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Clove's POV:

AT 5:30 PM NEXT DAY

"I still can't believe that he finally got the guts to ask you! I mean seriously, I can't believe the Mighty Cato was too afraid to ask you!" I still can't believe he even asked me.

"Wait, guys. I'm still confused. When did he start, ya know, making it obvious he "liked" me?"

"First day of school I think. I'm pretty sure he would've earlier but, ya know, with Glimmer and all…"

"Shut up Johanna I don't think she even wants to hear about Glimmer!" Katniss defends. I really don't care because on that first day he made it obvious he hated that girl. That's good.

"No, seriously, Kat, I don't care if she talks about Glimmer. You heard Cato, he kept telling her to get out of his face. And he's the one who asked me, so, uh, yeah." Katniss scrunches up her lips and nods. Suddenly there's the ring of a doorbell. Annie freaks out.

"Ahh! I'll go get that!" She screams in my ear. Hope he didn't hear that. She sprints down the stairs, while everyone else, including me, just walks normally. She opens the door ecstatically, and then frowns. I see a big figure, but not the face, and wonder why she frowns.

"EW, what're YOU doing here, creep?!" Annie practically yells in the guy's face. Foxy jogs to the door to see who it is and gets a confused look on her face. Katniss, Johanna and I all stand there awkwardly, constantly looking at each other and the two girls by the door.

"I ask the same, dude. How do you even know where she lives?"

"I followed you, Jackie. You're so oblivious sometimes."

"Shut up, stupid." She says as if it's her sibling. Odd…

Katniss and Johanna walk to the door and I follow. We all see him at the same time and get the same "creeped-out" face.

"There you are, Clove! I felt like everyone but you are at your house!" he says. We all look at each other confusingly and look back to him at the same time.

"Just, a question, but why are you here, exactly?" Katniss asks him.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me. Clove, I have to ask you something." Once again the confused look simultaneously used right now is my expression.

"Okay?" "But make it quick, creepo. She's got places to be." Annie coldly adds in. Everyone else just nods. "What." I ask him as if I'm getting impatient.

"Well, I was uh, wondering uh, if uh, maybe uh, you uh, wanted uh, to uh, come uh, with me uh, to ummm…" he pauses for a second. "Todinnersometime…" he says very quickly before his voice fading. He shyly smiles

There's an awkward silence before the sound of a car locking makes me jump. I see Cato's figure get out and walk to the door. A few of us screeched at the sound of the honk, and Cato heard, so now he's jogging over here. I answer the question I was asked before the silence.

"Uh, sorry. I'm already going out with Cato." Cato's legs move a little faster at the sound of his name, I notice.

"Heard my name?" Cato looks at us questioningly, a little bit nervous. He doesn't seem to notice the other guy.

"Clove said she was going out with you." Johanna tells him. He nods slowly. All of us girls change our gaze back to me and the other one. Cato notices and I see him get a very surprised look on his face after looking at both faces. He looks at me intensely and I signal him to wait one second.

"As I said before, I'm with Cato. Sorry. I'm actually going right now, so it'd probably be best if you'd leave."

"But, Clove, I thought you loved hanging out with me before! I thought you even flirted with me! I thought you begged Jackie to let you come over to see me!"

"Okay Jackie I DID NOT beg!" I quietly shout at Foxy. She looks down at the ground and says embarrassingly "It's true, cous."

I can see Cato standing there awkwardly and shifting uncomfortably when Johanna gestures to him.

"Sorry Cato, I'll catch you up." He walks in the house while she gently pushes his arm to the kitchen. I look back at the person I was conversing with.

"Look, it's not like I don't like you as a friend, I do. But I'm kinda already in a relationship with Cato." He gets a really disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, I thought we, kinda had a moment at the party." He quietly says while rubbing his hand on his neck.

"Oh, I thought we were just playing, ya know, joking around." I say a little bit like Thresh did to Cato. Thinking of Cato, I turn my head back really fast, making my ponytail fly around. Johanna stands behind a normal-looking Cato and gives me the okay symbol. I smile at her. Cato then steps up, and I hope he doesn't hurt anyone, because I know that walk. The sense of violent urgency. Uhh….

"Hey!" he says sternly to the guy. The guy gets the funniest scared look.

"Dude, man up, I'm not gonna beat you up or anything, just wanna tell you. She's mine." He says up in his face. The dude tears up.

"You want me to take you home, bud?" Foxy says gently to comfort him. He nods.

"Okay," she takes his hand and exits the house. I can hear him constantly sniffling. He suddenly runs back just as I'm about to speak.

"Clove! Can you, me Foxy, AND Cato still hang out sometimes?" I look at Cato. He nods and I nod back.

"Of course, big guy. See ya round, Eddie." I smile kindly. He slightly smiles back and leaves once again. Annie giggles and whispers into my ear.

"But not as big as Cato! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I signal her to calm down because I know everyone is looking at us awkwardly. It also wasn't really funny at all.

"Of course not, everyone knows that!" I laugh a little bit, facetiously and literally at the same time.

Foxy's engine just revved up and I hear her drive down the street.

"So Clove dear, is the chaos finally over and shall we go?" Cato asks me in an English accent.

"I wouldn't call it chaos I'd call it awkwardness and yes, yes we shall." I reply. We start to walk out together, hands held when he stops and gestures at all the other girls just standing there looking around. At my house. He has a point.

"Oh, you guys, tell Sabrina I left. She already knows about the date. You don't have to leave right now, just before 6:30. See ya!" Cato looks surprised. I'm not surprised at his surprised-ness; after all, I wouldn't trust the boys either. Wait, is surprised-ness even a word? Nah, don't think so. Whatevs.

I continue with this English accent thing we're doing.

"To MooMovie shall we go?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I must note that they are in desperate need of a new name." he says. I laugh at his so very true comment.

We get in to his car and he begins our 5-minute voyage to the movie theater in desperate need of a new name.

"Oh, and we can't see Skyfall, it's sold out, tonight only. Tough luck, huh? We can see The Hobbit instead right?" he says.

"Doesn't matter." I say normally, but drift in to sarcasm. I use the girly voice the people have in the movies. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are, yadda yadda yadda." I mock from the stupidious chick flicks Sabrina always makes me watch. BORING!

"I seriously hope you were joking, because I absolutely HATE when they say that!" he laughs.

"I know right, they're absolutely horrifying." I say, exaggerating the last words.

He nods and we pull in to a parking space. I see a familiar face and get so shocked and confused. I don't think it's who it is until I get a better look.

Why do all the bad things happen to me?!

* * *

MEANWHILE THE OTHER GUYS

"Wait what? Seriously? How'd he take it? Oh, that's good. WAIT WHAT?! How's she gonna handle it? You serious? How'd you find out? Are you a stalker? Haha, just kidding. But how'd you know? I- How are we gonna make sure everything runs smooth? WAIT WHAT? She's there too? What if she bothers them?! Wait they're dating? So it's a jealousy act. Should we tell him? He won't give out, right? Okay, but is she gonna break down? Sorry, I'm not Mr. Optimist here. We should discuss this later! Oh, that's right. You wanna? Just to make sure? Okay, see you there. Wait, wait! Who else should come? Only them? You sure? Oh, I see. Okay. Bye sweetie." Finnick hangs up the phone.

"So, what, exactly is happening?" Peeta asks.

"Well, I was on the phone with Annie, and we must be going."

"Cool, where exactly?" Marvel asks.

"Not you, Marvel. Me, Peeta and Thresh only." Finnick answers. Marvel gets offended.

"Sorry, dude. Girl's decision. Come on, guys."

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are we going, exactly?" Thresh asks him.

"We, my friends, are going to watch The Hobbit at MooMovie"

**Woah that's a lot of dialogue there! A LOT! Anyway thanks for reading :)**

**Oh and to CLATO 27 I'm gonna put the other part of it next chapter, btw.**

**BOOBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

'**Ello! Thanks fo' staying with me. I feel really bad for not updating for so long! :( Sorry I've been super busy! Oh, and to Clato 27, ready for the second part? ;)**

Chapter 5

No Ones Specific POV!

AT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME TIME

"Why? Don't you think it's kinda weird that 3 guys are going to see a movie together?" Peeta complains.

"Your girlfriends are coming, you know." Finnick tells him. Peeta and Thresh's eyes get wide open and they smile.

"Okay. There's just one more thing. Why are we hanging out at just the last moment?" Thresh asks.

"Oh, we're not hanging out, my friend. We're just gonna make sure everything turns out right." No one knows what he means.

"Oh, come on! Don't you remember where our little 'Clato' is right now?" They get a concerned/confused look.

"Finnick! We shouldn't spy on them! We all got through our first dates without any 'supervision'!" Thresh lectures.

"That's correct, but we didn't have 2 exes there with us." Finnick says. Marvel gasps.

"You mean, Gl" Marvel starts.

"Yes, her and the other one."

"The other one?"

"You don't remember, Peeta? Really? Nevermind, you'll see him and know him." Thresh says, acting ashamed. Peeta scrunches his face.

"Wait, but what do we do if, ya know, something happens?" Thresh asks.

"We find a way to get rid of them without Clove or Cato knowing." They give him unpromising faces.

"Stop giving me that look! I promise, it'll be fine! Gosh!" Finnick grumbles

"Fine, let's go." Peeta says.

"See ya Marvel." Thresh says. They all leave Marvel's house.

"Okay, Finnick. Just one thing. If Clove finds out and wants to kill one of us, it is NOT my fault." Finnick rolld his eyes at Thresh's childish comment. Not that it's not true…

"Whatever," Finnick laughs.

They aren't necessarily the best spy group they have.

* * *

Cato's POV:

AT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME TIME AT MOOMOOVIE

What? Why is she here? And why is Clove so freaked out about that guy? This day has just been a disaster, from the time I woke up!

Clove just stands there frightened, still as a statue.

"Come on, if we get there fast they won't see us." She gets the cutest scared look. I wish it was good to have a scared look I really wanna see this more often. Not really, just- SHUT UP CATO!

We speed in to the theater and get the tickets really fast. We don't even stop for popcorn or drinks. We sit down immediately and sigh in relief.

"It's okay, Clove. They're all the way back there. Anyway, I don't expect Glimmer to come and see this. We're fine." I smile at her, but she doesn't see it because she doesn't look at me. What's wrong with her?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"How about him? Haven't you forgotten about him?!" she cries.

"Him? Who's him?"

"Tenner!"

"Tenner?

"Tenner! Don't you know who that is?"

I think about it. His name sounds familiar.

"He sounds familiar…." I drift off.

"Oh, nevermind. You shouldn't hear about him."

"No, please Clove, tell me who he is!"

"You don't have to!"

"Please!"

"Fine. I have a feeling you won't stop asking all night if I don't tell you now."

"That's right."

"Okay, well, we used to be together, but things weren't working out, so I dumped him." Wait, she dumped him. Why is she upset?

"Then why are you all emotional?"

"You didn't let me finish. After a few months he begged for me again. After about 2 weeks of his begging I bought in. Then apparently things weren't going well for him, so he dumped me all over again. I wasn't really upset or anything, and I thought we'd just move on. But he begged once more and convinced me once more and we were back together. We were like this for about half a year until I had a date with him and I lurked near him listening to a conversation he was having with Cashmere. They were cussing about me and making fun of me and stuff like that. Then Glimmer and Lyme came out of nowhere and the 3 girls all individually hugged and kissed him. Then he said he had a stupid date with me and he had to go. Then I popped out and you know…"

Wow. Clove's life is so dramatic. And that Tenner dude is such a jerk! How could he do that to Clove! Clove, of all people! The most beautiful girl I've seen!

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say. I didn't expect that entire story.

"It's fine, really. I'm over it," She says unconvincingly.

"No, Clove, you're not. He was terrible to you. That's why you were all scared like that."

"Yeah, I guess…" she admits. I'm about to say something but the room turns black and the screen asks us to be courteous.

I'm pretty sure we're safe from the "Pair of Exes."

* * *

MEANWHILE THE GROUP

"Oh, so it's Tenner?" Peeta says.

"DUHH!" Annie yells in his face.

"Gosh, Annie, back off." Peeta mutters. She glares at him.

"Anyway, how are we exactly gonna spy on them?" Thresh asks Finnick and Annie.

"We'll all go in by individual couples. Cato and Clove won't notice us if we stay behind them a couple seats." Finnick explains.

"Wait, what if Glimmer and Tenner don't see the Hobbit?" Peeta questions.

"Shut up, of course they are! Cato and Clove are here, it makes perfect sense!" Jackie says.

"And if they're not, we're just having a triple date." Katniss, Ms. Optimist of the moment, smiles.

"Whatever. We just have to make sure this runs smoothly! If they make it through the movie, we can just leave! I can't have their first date ruined! They're perfect for each other! I mean, Glimmer and Tenner can-"

"ANNIE! SHUT UP!" Peeta yells at her.

"What do you have against me today, Bread Boy?" Annie says offensively.

"As I've said, MY MOM is the baker. NOT ME!" He yells.

"Stop it, guys, we're about to go in to a movie. I don't think they'll let us in if we keep this up." Thresh says.

"Fine." "Fine." Annie and Peeta both say, turning away from the other.

"Great. Finally, let's go in." Jackie says. They all forget that they were going in individual couples and walk in together.

No one looks ahead walking in to the theater because they examine the futuristic looking cinema that was obviously updated. They all stop, running in to someone, even the people in the front.

Everyone in the room turns to see why the girl has started a tantrum.

"WATCH WHERE YOU FREAKS ARE GOING! THIS IS A NEW TOP!"

**Once again, I feel REALLY REALLY BAD about my updating! I've been so busy and I haven't had time to start the chapter. Sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! BOOBYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wazzup peoples thanks for reading! (That'll be the new beginning) I was sick yesterday and my parents wanted to make sure I was better so I'm home today and I have some time to make this chapter. :)**

Chapter 6

Clove's POV:

"_WATCH WHERE YOU FREAKS ARE GOING! THIS IS A NEW TOP!"_

Glimmer?! How in the world would she know we were here?! And them! I am so mad! Don't they think I can handle this by myself! I'm Clove! And I have Cato by my side! Nothing could ever go wrong! I am going to kill them!

"Can't you guys look where you're going?! This is $200 that was touched by your icky people hands! You guys ruined the whole date!" she screeches.

"Are you sure you used the right word? I don't think 'date' is appropriate, Glimmer. The word date applies to a happy couple going out and having a good time with each other, not planning on ruining your exes. Aren't I right?" Well that was a pretty brave statement to say to Glimmer.

Glimmer smiles sarcastically.

"Oh, Annie, remember those days, when you and I used to exist? We were besties, until the brat came along. And now I know why I let her do that! You think you're so smart! You think you are great! Well, how great is it gonna be that the whole school is gonna hate you, huh?!" Annie looks taken aback, only to be saved by Finnick.

"You won't be able to tell people what to do if your mouth is broken in half!" Finnick yells. They are about to get in to a brawl when Cato stands up to walk over by them. I tug his arm in protest but he gets out of my grasp and keeps on walking.

"Hey! Everyone shut up all your fighting and tell me what is going on!"

"With what, Cato?" Glimmer says flirtatiously.

"WITH YOU, YOU JERK!" Cato literally screams in her ear. The movie attendant jogs over to them, along with me. She looks at me and I nod, knowing she wants me to help her get rid of them.

"Excuse me, but before you tell him exactly what is going on, could it be possible that you leave the theater? You're distracting the other people." She asks.

"Yeah, and you guys are kind of embarrassing yourselves. I wouldn't go on." I say.

"Whatever." I hear murmurs from everyone.

I take Cato's arm and we run out of the theater, go to his car, and start it right up. He goes in the direction of the school, opposite of mine and his house.

"Where are we going, Cato?!"

"I don't know, I really don't know. Wait, whose house are we closest to?!"

"Uh, Marvel's or Johanna's."

"Okay, well the guys told me they were going to Marvel's before the date…."

"TO MARVEL'S WE GO! COME ON! HURRY!"

"Why are you such in a rush? I mean seriously, we were the first to leave."

"Doesn't mean people can't follow, look!"

We both look to see Glimmer's Ferrari gaining on us.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll go faster."

We go pretty fast down the everlasting straight line for about 5 minutes.

"Isn't there a harder path to follow that we can go?"

It's silent, while Cato is probably thinking.

"I'm pretty sure there's another route that goes past Evanston to Algonquin, to about 5 more streets that is really hard to follow."

"Well come on, then! Go there! Why didn't you do that in the first place?!"

"Sorry, forgot about it." He says.

We arrive at Marvel's humongous house. We speed out of the car. I look back and don't see Glimmer's car. Cato and I ring his doorbell and knock violently when we see Glimmer's car go our way. Marvel opens it and we speed inside, close the door, and lock it so fast we're panting.

I hope Glimmer doesn't have a credit card on her.

If it's one thing I know, most girls at out school know how to pick a lock.

* * *

Cato's POV:

Okay, I think we're safe. We were inside before Glimmer parked her car. That's good.

"Uhhhhh…. Hi?"

"Oh, hey Marvel."

"So uh, you're in my house for what reason?"

"Oh, yeah, Glimmer was on our trail and we had to get to the nearest safe place."

"Cool. So, what are you guys gonna do?"

"Can we stay here?"

"Yeah, of course, but what are you gonna do?"

"You have Halo 4?"

"I know you, Clove, and you always come here. How could I not have it?" He smiles at her. For a second I think he's flirting, but then I remember he's Marvel. Expected. And anyway, he's with Johanna.

"Great! Come on, Cato, let's go!" she says enthusiastically, as if the day we just encountered hasn't happened.

"Marvel, who is it?!" a guy from upstairs calls down.

"Cato and Clove, dude!" Marvel yells back up.

"CLOVE?!" he asks excitedly. Odd.

"We're playing Halo, come down!"

"K!"

A familiar face pops up. Who is he again?

"Oh it's you. Hey Eddie."

So it's Eddie! I knew it! Wait Eddie…..

"Hi Clove. Sup Cato." He says

"Hi Eddie. S-"

There are knocks and rings of the doorbell that make us worried. Marvel goes up the door and yells at them to get away. He motions for us to get out of there and go to his room upstairs. We go upstairs when there are so many buzzes of Clove's phone that it cuts me off. I look over her shoulder to see who it is. She responds to each and every one, some having to be sent with a group message.

**Thresh**

**Hey, where'd u guys go?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Foxy**

**Where r u?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Annie**

**Where u go?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Kat**

**U guys ok? Are you at your houses? Marvel? Johanna?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Gale**

**Whoa, what just happened? Where'd u go?**

_**We'll explain later. We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Finnick**

**The drama just killed me! Where r u guys?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Peeta**

**Did you guys go home? Where r u?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Madge**

**Clove? Where did u go?**

_**We're at Marvel's. Glimmer followed us. Plz help!**_

**Madge**

**Clove?**

_**Already answered!**_

**Madge**

**CLOVE WE ARE SO WORRIED**

_**I'm fine! Just come and get Glimmer & Tenner away from us!**_

**Sabrina**

**Clo? Katniss told me about what happened. Where are you? Are you and Cato alright?**

_**Yeah, I'm okay, I'm at Marvel's house, for protection. The gang is coming to help. I promise I'll be okay.**_

**Johanna**

**HEYYYYY I'm bored how's ur date w/ Cato?**

_**Lol that's funny cuz IT 'S NOT GOOD AT ALL! I'm at Marvel's! Plz help us! Glimmer & Tenner followed us here! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!**_

**Johanna**

**Ohhh sorry. Comin.**

Everyone sends a text saying that they are coming. We hear that the doorbell stops ringing.

"Hey! Guys! It's okay! She's gone! Come on, we're going to the mini-theater."

"Finally," I hear Clove say.

I hear fiddling of the doorknob when I walk past it, but let it pass. I'm probably seeing things. The door opens and everyone walks in, getting at Glimmer and Tenner, attacking and fighting them. And by everyone I literally mean every single friend.

This is possibly the worst date we could have.

**Okay, that was not a good chapter at all. I'll make it a bit more clear next time. BOOBYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH. MY. GOSH. Almost 2 months without updating. I am SOOOO n SORRY! I have been so busy and- I feel really bad forgive me please! And to leave you guys hanging with a cliffhanger too! Ahhh! Well again, sorry and please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clove's POV:

_I hear fiddling of the doorknob when I walk past it, but let it pass. I'm probably seeing things. The door opens and everyone walks in, getting at Glimmer and Tenner, attacking and fighting them. And by everyone I literally mean every single friend._

"Clove!" "Cato!" The mixed calls of our friends put me in a daze. With all the stuff that escalated so quickly in the past 10 seconds I can barely breathe. I almost faint into Cato's arms but he keeps me steady.

Marvel elbows his way out of all of the madness and chaos and grabs Cato and I by the arm. He pulls us outside and hands us his keys.

"What are we gonna do with that?!" Cato asks.

"Shush, they'll find you guys and all speed here. My cousin, he's a director, so he has this studio. I texted him, and he'll let you guys in." Marvel says in a loud whisper.

"Where is it?" I ask in a hurried manner.

"Turn left on Englewood and right on Haries. There's a huge sign. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, but where's my keys?"

"Theater room, don't worry, we'll trade back our cars Monday. Good luck my fellow citizens." He rushes back into the house and sets off the security alarm. While we're running to Marvel's spectacular car I can hear him yelling "PIN THEM! DON'T EVEN TRY, SECURITY IS COMING!" I don't look back, though. I just keep on running.

We follow all of Marvel's instructions and get to the studio. We walk in casually through the door. There are big men on security by the hallways that lead to recording studios.

"Who are you and why are you here. Speak." The huge man demands us in a monotone voice.

"Oh, well I'm Clove and this is Cato. We're friends of Marvel, Mr. Darius Hancock's cousin. Marvel told us Darius would be expecting us…"

"The man presses a button that makes him and the man next to him disappears, as if they disintegrated in to thin air. Cato and I stand there in shock when signs tell us we should enter. I'm freaked out to the point where I'm having to cling to Cato's arm. A man that looks like Marvel steps out of a door we slowly walk by.

"Oh! You really are what he says!" the man exclaims. We stand there awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Darius Hancock. Marvel did tell me you were two attractive young adults. You must be Clove & Cato."

We smile in agreement.

"So, as far as I know, you two are trying to get away from your exes?" Darius asks. We nod. "Oh, that's spectacular, just spectacular!" We give confused looks and thoughts.

"Oh, not your situation, but your situation!" Again, the same emotion.

"You guys have such a dramatic life! Marvel briefly touched on it, and, well, it's all I could ever imagine! I told Marvel I'd let you guys stay here if I could talk to you about business." Darius says.

"What kind of business?" Cato asks.

"Show business, my friend." Darius answers. Show business? Does that mean…

"Yes! That's what it means!" it's like he read my mind. I probably seem creeped out. He notices immediately. "Oh, my dear Clove, I could tell by your expression that's exactly what you were thinking. I was right, right? Don't think I'm a creeper." Darius says. Cato and I just break out in laughter.

"VENIAAAAA!" Darius yells. A petite woman, much like myself, steps out of another door. She gasps at the sight of us.

"Are these the ones?" she says breathlessly. He nods and they start mini-celebrating. "Oh, Darius they're perfect, just perfect! They reflect on each other so perfectly! Oh, Darius, I love them!" Venia and Darius peck the other's nose with their fingertips. I turn to Cato and we rub noses, laughing.

"So, did they say yes?"

"Oh, well I haven't fully conversed that. Follow me, darlings." Darius says. He leads us to a huge lounging room with couches and refreshments and beautiful paintings and walls and- it's amazing, like an interview studio.

"Oh my gosh" I peep out of wonder. Darius and Venia smile.

"Please, my dears take a seat" Venia says. Cato and I comfortably come over to the beautiful velvet couch. Darius and Venia take separate chairs diagonally across from us.

"So, my friends, Marvel has told me all about you two. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to make a movie, based on your life, with a little it of twists and turns, maybe?" Darius asks words I never thought I would hear. "You'd both be starring in it, and your friends could also be in it, unless you'd like us to hire new people."

I look at Cato excitedly and he smiles down at me. He responds "As long as you call our parents we'll do it!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG THEY'RE GONNA BE IN A MOVIE!" We hear a loud voice. All of our friends come out of a curtain.

"Annie? Finnick? Peeta? Kat? Foxy? Thresh? Gale? Madge? What?" I shout.

We give Darius our parents' contact info and go by our friends. "So what happened to Glimmer and Tenner?" I ask.

"Well….. Security came and things go sorted out and Glimmer cried and she admitted that her love for Tenner was fake and Tenner did the same and there was lots of crying but then some dude came in and Glimmer was head over heels for him so they got together and Tenner took a picture of you out of his pocket and kissed it and went with Eddie to go cry in a corner and he said he was moving to Boston because he hated life here and Marvel's cousin Rayna came and was all like 'I live in Boston bro!' and Tenner started talking to her and they had a lot in common so Tenner was like 'We should hang out!' and they went home together and they both said to tell you guys sorry and that they're officially over you and then we were all like why not go check on them and Marvel got us in here and told Darius we were gonna pop up and (deep breath) here we are and we're so happy for you that you said yes and by the way Darius is British and Venia is his girlfriend and omg this is sooo dramatic and you guys can like mingle now and stuff and yeah and…. Yeah…." Annie takes several deep breaths while we all stand there awkwardly. We break into laughter.

"So what happened to you guys?" Cato smiles at me when I look up to him. I guess it's my turn to speak unbelievably fast.

"Well…

I explain everything just the way Annie did and again we break into laughter. We all head back to Marvel's and casually hang out. When we find everyone distracted or asleep, Cato and I slip outside.

"What just happened today?" I say quietly to Cato.

"I don't know" he admits before laughing quietly. We're lost in each other's eyes when he pecks me on the cheek. We lay on Marvel's hammock outside and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

WHEN THEY WAKE UP AN HOUR LATER

When I wake up I'm with Clove and everyone is surrounding us. She's still sound asleep. She's so cute when she sleeps, I love it. I gently nudge her awake. She softly opens her eyes and has a spazz attack when she sees everyone surrounding us.

"Awww!" Annie says. "You two are so cute together! You just fell asleep in each other's arms!"

This is a dream life.

* * *

It's amazing how fast our relationship developed. It's amazing how dramatic one day can be. It's amazing how I found this boy.

And things can only get better from here.

* * *

**Lol I know the whole movie thing was corny and stupid but it was all I could come up with. Since I've been kinda busy and it's a happy part I'm gonna end it next chapter with an epilogue. When I have lots of free time for a long period of time I will maybe start a new story. So last chapter is next. Thank you all for support! :) BOOBYE**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Here's the last chapter! :) Thank you all for all your support! Especially Clato27 3 Again, thank you! Here's an epilogue for you all! :)**

We've been on so many dates we can't count, and we've trusted each other fully for the past 8 years. Coincidentally we went to the same college. We loved each other. We cared for each other. We've kissed countless times. We could hug for an infinite amount of time. We trust each other and we protect each other. Even with ups and downs, nothing has broken us apart. Despite many fights and hardships we've survived through them and gotten past them. We know we will never stay angry for eternity. We know the other won't do anything harmful. We know we love each other and nothing can change that.

We've had support and trust from family. Even more from friends. Some have gotten in our way but we looked past them and instead looked at each other and pushed through it. And now I'm standing here, looking up to this wonderful, grown man, and feeling beautiful and important. I'm feeling as if he is the only priority in my life, the only thing that will make me myself, and that no one else can do that. I'm standing here in these beautiful clothes, in front of all of the trusted people sitting before me, admiring the event. All their support has helped me through this and helped make everything possible. I'm standing here, knowing we will help each other through our entire lives, whether it be hard-hitting drama or just opening a jar.

And now I'm asked to say something. Asked to say something I never thought I would say, after many breakups and hard relationships. I'm asked to say the most beautiful thing I could dream of saying. It's my cue, and I say those words.

"I take this man to be my lawful wedded husband, promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others keep myself only unto him, til death do us part."

* * *

Jackie and Thresh are happily married with an infant 2 months old.

Katniss and Peeta are still dating, Peeta preparing to propose.

Annie and Finnick are married with 2 kids, twins at the age of 1.

Johanna and Marvel broke up senior year, but are still extremely close friends.

Gale and Madge are keeping a long-distance relationship—Japan to Argentina. They have jobs with huge business trips.

Sabrina is now 31, married with 2 kids, a 4 year old and a 2 year old, currently a grade school teacher.

Prim is single, but happy, and has a master's degree in health.

Glimmer has changed. She was in fact invited to Clove and Cato's wedding and did come, with her husband, a man no one expected her to marry, Eddie.

Well, you know Eddie.

Tenner is now trapped in a mental hospital, for he went mentally insane when Clove wouldn't take him back. He is starving himself and is in deep medical care. Apparently Gloss paid Tenner $100 to talk bad about Clove with Cashmere because Gloss wanted to date Clove. Wow. But he is slowly building up a relationship with a girl with similar circumstances.

Darius and Venia married long ago with 5 kids.

Clove and Cato's movie was a huge hit—hard-hitting and dramatic and also romantic. Just what they wanted.

Clove and Cato had a successful marriage and awesome reception. It has now been 10 years and they have 2 children. Clove works as a 1st grade teacher and Cato as the gym teacher of that school. They have always loved each other from the start of their relationship and they will love forever and always.

And it all started with a girl falling on a project.

May the changing of stages be celebrated.

**AND DONE! Thank you all for reading my story and sorry for the big gap in between! Luv you all! Thank you all for reviewing and a special thanks to Clato27 33 I hearts Clato! Thank you thank you! **

** -fizzyfurofknives or Leslie 3**


End file.
